Ancestors
This is the page for all Dancestors of any trolls. Black Session Here's the basic story- *Basileus finds the Princess on a beach, learning of her mutant blood and powers. *He takes her under his wing and keeps her blood a secret. *Princess is locked away in the Basileus's Tower. *The Sabotuer, at the time a slave for the Basileus, learns of the Princess's blood when she pricks her finger. *The Assassin finds the Catalyst and takes her under his wing, teaching her the ways of the ninja. *The Bravucon, a master swordsman, makes a scepter for the Basileus, and in turn, gives the Saboteur to him. *The Saboteur tells the Bravucon about the Princess's blood, and the Bravucon is outraged. He begins recruiting trolls in the military to fight the Basileus, beginning the Cerisian Revolution. *Before the revolution can get out of hand, the Basileus recruits the Assassin to kill the Bravucon. *The Battle of Dusty Peak- Assassin and Bravucon duel on a mountain while the two military forces fight. The Bravucon is nearly killed, but escapes on a spacecraft. The rebels lose the Battle, which was a turning point in the war. *The Catalyst persuades the Assassin not to do it, with dreams of the Assassin marrying her. The Assassin goes to the Basileus and prepares to tell him he refuses, but the Basileus promises the Princess's hand in marriage. The Assassin heads back out to fight the Bravucon. *The Battle of the Pearl Tower- The Assassin and the Bravucon duel in a clocktower in a major city. The Bravucon impales the Assassin, kicks him in the chest, and the Assassin falls to his death as the Catalyst looks on. The Bravucon escapes and the rebels capture the capital. *The Basileus flees to another planet, and orders many trolls to come with him, promising a "new start". *The Catalyst creates the Illuminate Cult, recruiting the Endmaker and the Saboteur. The cult is against both Alternias. *The Catalyst tracks down the Bravucon to his palace on the old Alternia, and duels him. He lets her win. *The Illuminates find the Betrayer, a highly successful businesswoman on Alternia-2. She joins their ranks and gets them into the castle, where the Betrayer kills the Princess. *The Endmaker takes the corpses of the Bravucon and Princess, parades them around, infuriating both sides. He takes the heat for it. *The Basileus, enraged, orders the Enforcer to track down the Endmaker. *The Enforcer takes her astronaval fleet and sets sail for Alternia-1. Alternia-1, in anarchy, promotes the Navarche to be the leader. *The two navy fleets battle it out in the Irisian War. As they do, Alternia-1 is hit by meteors and explodes. The Alternia-2 government blames it on the Saboteur, who was found escaping with the Catalyst. The Catalyst slits her own throat. *The Saboteur, Endmaker, and the Navarche are to be hanged, but the Navarche fights her way out, after killing the Saboteur. This begins the small Crimson Uprising. *The Endmaker and Navarche decide to put off their differences, as Alternia-1 is destroyed. They head to the desert and begin collecting books, forming the library that Mazren owned. The two live out the rest of their lives as Matesprits, until Mazren's meteor alives, killing them both. Bojilk's dancestor. The adopted daughter of The Imperator. She kept her blood color a secret until she was killed by the Catalyst's Illuminates, who put her corpse on display. Venale's dancestor. Was ordered to kill the Bravucon so he could wed the Princess, but Bravucon killed him in a duel. He was the inspiration for the Illuminates. Rozera's dancestor. He was a swordsmaster and wielded a glass/crystal blade. He had two scars, one on each cheekbone, from dueling the Assassin. Reipac's ancestor. She helped the rebels, under the Bravucon. When he was assassinated, she took command. Halarm's ancestor. Husken's dancestor. She was the apprentice to the Assassin, and enraged at his death, founded the Illuminates cult. Siqual's dancestor. Lounal's ancestor. The Saboteur was imprisoned for attempting to kill the Imperator. White Session sol i dont have ancestors yet